mi niño malcriado
by NinayTina Uchiha
Summary: eres caprichoso? quieres todo no importa en la situación en que estés? y si tuvieras una pesadilla que te atormentará hasta que recapacites, recapacitarías? o simplemente lo olvidaría PD: no es yaoi ok, ahora sí... pasen y lean


Mi niño malcriado

En una tarde muy hermosa se encontraba una muchacha con el pelo morado, corto y una rosa azul de lado llamada konan uchiha de 20 años y su hermanito sasuke uchiha de 10 años, piel blanca, pelo negro azulado y corto, konan se estaba preparando para irse de viaje para conseguir un trabajo, pero no tenía quien cuidara a su malcriado hermanito, hasta que…

Por favor itachi solo será este favor-dijo konan a su mejor amigo, itachi sannin de 21 años, alto, pelo largo, negro amarrado con coleta y unas ojeras en su cara debajo de los ojos. Itachi sannin viene de la familia de los sannin donde se conoce como la empresa más famosa en todo el mundo, pero ocupan el segundo puesto ya que la empresa uchiha ocupa el primer puesto por lo que ambas familia llevan una rivalidad desde hace muchos años solo que itachi, konan y sasuke desconocen de esta historia.

Está bien lo haré porque eres mi amiga-dijo itachi

Muchas gracias, itachi-dijo konan para después colgar

Sasuke-llamó konan a su hermanito

Si?

Ya estás listo?-preguntó konan

Si-sonrió sasuke

Bueno, recuerda que tienes que comportarte con itachi ya que él no te va a aguantar todos tus berrinches y te va a cumplir todos tus caprichos como lo hago yo, entendido?-explicó konan

Si, hermana-dijo sasuke

Con konan, sasuke e itachi

Bueno, itachi aquí en esta maleta esta todo y gracias por ayudarme a cuidar a sasuke-dijo konan apenada

No te preocupes-dijo itachi despidiéndose de su amiga y cerrando la puerta

Cuál es mi habitación?-preguntó sasuke

Primero que todo aquí hay reglas: 1. Cuando termines de comer recoge todo y botas lo que hay que botar, 2. te duermes a la hora que te diga, 3. Te levantas a la hora que te diga, 4. Ordenas tu cuarto después de levantarte y bañarte, 5. Cuando me valla a trabajar te vienes conmigo y te dejaré en la guardería donde almorzarás, cenarás y te comportarás y 6. Harás todo lo que te diga, entendido?-preguntó itachi

Ok-contestó sasuke-y cuál es mi habitación?

La que está a lado mío-contestó itachi-ten tu maleta y acomoda todo lo que tengas que acomodar-dijo itachi entregándole la maleta a sasuke

Está bien-dijo sasuke yéndose a su habitación

Al día siguiente…

RING RING

Itachi apagó el despertador eran las 12:30 de la noche, se levantó, se bañó, preparó el desayuno y fue a despertar a sasuke

Sasuke, ya despiértate-llamaba itachi

Sasuke se levantó y cuando miró el reloj eran las 12:40 de la noche y le dijo a itachi:

Oye, son las 12:40 de la noche como me vas a despertar a esta hora y que vamos a hacer a esta hora?-preguntaba sasuke enojado porque lo hayan despertado tan temprano

A trabajar, levántate, báñate y a desayunar-contestó itachi

No-dijo sasuke

Sasuke, recuerdas la regla 6?-preguntó itachi con mirada fría asustando a sasuke

Hacer todo lo que me digas-contestó sasuke bajando la mirada

Y que te dije?-preguntó otra vez itachi

Que me levantara, bañara y desayunara-contestó sasuke haciendo lo que le decían de inmediato

Cuando sasuke ya se bañó fue a desayunar, hasta que…

Sasuke-llamó itachi-arreglaste tu cuarto?-preguntó itachi

No-contestó sasuke-lo puedes hacer por mí?

No, recuerdas la regla 4?-preguntó itachi

Ordenar mi cuarto después de levantarme y bañarme-contestó sasuke arreglando su cuarto para después desayunar

Cuando los dos desayunaron se fueron caminando hacia el trabajo de itachi llamado "todo lo que puedas comer", dejó a sasuke en la guardería y se fue a trabajar

Con sasuke…

Hola, como amanecieron hoy?-preguntó un chico rubio de pelo largo amarrado con una coleta y de 21 años llamado deidara namizake

Bien-contestaron los niños excepto sasuke quien lo veía feo

Hoy vamos a pintar con las manos!-dijo deidara muy animado

Si-gritaron todos los niños excepto sasuke

A todos les dieron una hoja con un dibujo y pintura y cuando iban a dársela a sasuke

No quiero un tonto papel!-gritó sasuke rompiendo la hoja, tirándole la pintura a deidara y todos los niños hicieron lo mismo y al pobre deidara le cayó una lluvia de pintura

Después llamaron a itachi y le dijeron lo que sasuke había hecho e itachi fue a hablar con él

Cuando itachi llegó a donde estaba sasuke, le abofeteó tirándolo al suelo haciendo que sasuke empezara a llorar

Sasuke, recuerdas la regla 5?!-preguntó itachi enojado volviendo a pegarle

Sasuke asintió

Cuando te vayas a trabajar voy contigo y me dejarás en la guardería donde almorzaré, cenaré y me comportaré-dijo sasuke llorando

Itachi suspiró

De la nada se fue la luz haciendo que todos los niños gritasen excepto sasuke quien se agarró fuertemente de itachi

Todos los meseros calmaron a sus hijos e itachi cargó a sasuke y lo acostó en su hombro para que se calmara, hasta que…

Creo que ya es hora que los niños coman incluyendo a ese diablillo-dijo deidara señalando al niño que cargaba itachi

A la hora de comer todos los niños comían tranquilamente, pero sasuke no, se la pasaba quejándose y ya itachi estaba perdiendo la paciencia

No quiero, yo quiero sopa no pollo-se quejaba sasuke

Lo siento, sasuke, pero tienes que comer esto sino te quedaras sin comer hasta que nos vallamos-dijo itachi y sasuke decidió mejor comer antes de quedarse sin comida cuando terminó de comer sintió mucho sueño mientras itachi se paraba a dejar los platos en la cocina donde hidan los lavaba

Cuando itachi volvió a donde estaba sasuke, se sentó y sasuke se acostó en las piernas de itachi y se durmió

Itachi porque cuidas a es diablillo?-preguntó deidara

No te interesa-contestó itachi

Gruñón

Tarado

Cabezota

Rubia

Viejo

Mujer

Ya cállense ya estoy cansado de oír sus peleas-dijo pein ya cansado de ver como se insultaban-itachi, te daré unos días por lo menos hasta que termines de cuidar a ese niño

Está bien-dijo itachi

Itachi se paró, cargó a sasuke y se fueron al departamento para que pudieran dormir

Cuando llegaron, itachi acostó a sasuke en su cama y él se fue a la suya

Al día siguiente…

Se ve a un niño de 10 años levantarse lentamente, hasta que unas imágenes vinieron a su mente cuando hizo un alboroto en el trabajo de itachi, cuando este le dio una cachetada, cuando le gritó…

Toc toc

Pase-dijo sasuke

Sasuke, metete al baño, arregla la cama y baja a desayunar-ordenó itachi cerrando la puerta

Sasuke se metió a bañar y mientras se estaba bañando por accidente le cayó jabón en los ojos haciendo que gritara, itachi al oír eso subió a ver qué pasaba y se dio cuenta que a sasuke se le había metido jabón en los ojos y apagó la regadera

A ver sasuke, donde te cayó jabón?-preguntó itachi

Pues en los ojos, menso-dijo sasuke enojado

Mira niñito no te hagas el listo conmigo que si no fuera por tu hermana tú ahora mismo estarías en la calle, así que te callas o te doy otro castigo-advirtió itachi enojado

Sasuke se asustó "castigo?!"-pensó sasuke con mucho miedo trató de zafarse del agarre preocupando a itachi creyendo que exageró un poco con ese comentario, pero es que no podía evitarlo ese niño lo volvía loco

Itachi envolvió a sasuke en una toalla, lo cargó y lo llevó al cuarto para después sentarlo en la cama y comenzar a buscarle ropa ya que iban a salir a dar una vuelta

Pero antes de que fuera a buscarla, sasuke le agarró la camisa y le dijo:

No te vayas, tengo mucho sueño, puedes quedarte un ratito conmigo hasta que me duerma?-pidió sasuke con mucho sueño

Lo siento, vamos a salir y necesito que estés listo para poder irnos-dijo itachi-no quieres salir?

Estoy muy cansado-contestó sasuke durmiéndose al instante

Itachi suspiró, lo secó y lo vistió para después acostarlo en la cama y él acostarse a lado, sasuke se movió un poco para después abrazar a itachi y seguir durmiendo

Sueño de sasuke

Se encontraba un niño en una oscuridad inmensa, hasta que escucho unos pasos acelerados y después un grito de una voz familiar

Sasuke, corre!-gritó itachi, pero el niño no entendía nada

Corre, pequeño mocoso!-gritó itachi empujándolo y…

Lo único que pudo ver era como un carro chocaba a itachi y este último salía volando y caía al suelo mientras aparecía un gran charco de sangre debajo de itachi

Itachi!-gritó sasuke llorando

Fin del sueño de sasuke

Itachi!-gritó sasuke llorando asustando a itachi en el proceso cuando sasuke despertó agitado y se lanzó a los brazos de itachi

Que pasa?-preguntó itachi preocupado

Itachi, no te mueras, por favor-dijo sasuke llorando

Sasuke, tranquilo estoy bien-dijo itachi abrazándolo

Sasuke se fue calmando poco a poco y se volvió a acostar, pero aun temblaba de miedo

Sasuke, vamos a salir para que puedas despejarte un poco-dijo itachi creyendo que era lo mejor

Si-dijo sasuke

En el parque…

Itachi y sasuke estaban caminando en la cera, pero los carros que estaban en la carretera a un lado de sasuke corrían a toda velocidad poniendo a sasuke nervioso

Itachi al notar eso, cambió a sasuke de lado para que no estuviera nervioso

Caminaron un poco y después se sentaron para descansar y después irse a la casa, sasuke trataba de dormir un poco, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían esas horribles imágenes a su mente

Sasuke, quieres un helado?-preguntó itachi y sasuke asintió, pero cuando fue a buscar al heladero, este se fue al otro lado. Itachi iba a cruzar, hasta que sasuke lo detuvo

No, ya no quiero helado-suplicó sasuke

Sasuke, no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada-dijo itachi tratando de soltarse

No quiero, no quiero… que mueras-dijo sasuke agachando la cabeza y empezando a llorar

Itachi lo cargó y le secó las lágrimas

Está bien, no cruzaré-dijo itachi-volvamos a casa

Cuando ya estuvieron en la casa, itachi llevó a sasuke a la habitación, lo acostó en su cama, lo arropó y se fue, pero antes de que se fuera escuchó…

No te mueras, nii-san-dijo sasuke antes de quedarse dormido e itachi sonrió tal vez ese niño ya le cogió cariño y tal vez sería más fácil cuidarlo y con ese pensamiento, itachi salió de la habitación

En la mañana, un niño se despertaba lentamente y cuando despertó vio en la mesilla de a lado una bandeja con su desayuno, pero de repente regresó a su cabeza esa horrible pesadilla en la que itachi moría atropellado tratando de salvarlo y empezó a soltar lágrimas

Itachi entró para ver si sasuke se había comido su desayuno, pero lo vio llorando y pensó que tal vez había recordado la pesadilla de ayer

Sasuke, deja de llorar, tú sabes que no estoy muerto-dijo itachi sentado en la cama y sasuke se paró para abrazar a itachi y comenzar a llorar de nuevo

Así pasaron 10 minutos y sasuke a duras penas pudo comerse su desayuno, pero lo importante es que se lo comió

Itachi recogió la bandeja donde iba el desayuno y lo volvió a acostar en la cama para que reposara

De repente, a itachi se le vino una idea. Tal vez si le decía a sasuke todo lo que iba a hacer podría hacer que olvidara esa pesadilla

Sasuke, voy a dejar la bandeja en la cocina, me baño y estaré en la sala viendo tele-avisó itachi saliendo del cuarto

Después de que itachi se fue a dejar la bandeja, se fue a bañar, se vistió y fue a ver la televisión, hasta que vio como alguien venía bajando las escaleras

Itachi, podemos ir a la feria del pez dorado?-preguntó sasuke

Si eso quieres, está bien-dijo itachi sonriéndole y sasu se puso feliz

"vaya, este niño que tengo no se parece en nada al niño que me trajeron, creo que esa pesadilla le dio una lección"-pensaba itachi

En la noche, específicamente, en la feria…

Mira, itachi, es un pez andante-dijo sasuke, tomado de la mano de itachi, riendo

Oh! Hola niño, cómo estás?-preguntó el pez con voz aguda, pero al acercarse a sasuke, este retrocedió de miedo y esto confundió a itachi "porque retrocede, si antes estaba feliz de verlo"-pensaba itachi

No te asustes, solo quiero darte un abrazo-dijo acercándose y sasuke empezó a gritar

Disculpe, pero puede alejarse, el niño no le gusta eso-dijo itachi cargando a sasuke y llevándoselo de ahí

Ya lejos de allí, itachi con sasuke en brazos, le preguntó

Sasuke, que ocurrió? Antes estabas feliz, que pasó?-preguntó itachi

Es que me dan miedo, un día a mi hermana y a mí se nos acercó uno igual, pero sin nosotros saber este era un ladrón disfrazado y en un momento a otro, hirió a mi hermana-contestó sasuke explicándole

Bueno, pero no te preocupes, estás conmigo así que…-fue interrumpido por el mismo muñeco de hace un rato

Oh! Hola de nuevo-dijo con voz chillona casi parecido a la de una chica

Sasuke se asustó mucho y abrazó a itachi queriendo esconderse sin lograr nada

Disculpe, pero ya le dije que al niño no le gustan estos juegos, puede irse?-dijo itachi

No, dame a ese niño-dijo el muñeco y cuando se quitó el dizfrás de un momento atrás apuñaló a itachi en el estómago-dámelo

Itachi-gritó sasuke llorando

Alto, Policía-gritaron

Cuando arrestaron a la muchacha, llevaron a itachi en la ambulancia con sasuke en brazos, quien lloraba

Mientras en la ambulancia…

Itachi, no te mueras-dijo sasuke llorando

Sasuke-dijo itachi atrayendo a sasuke consigo abrazándolo para que se calmara-no pasa nada

Cuando llegaron al hospital lo primero que hicieron fue meter a itachi a urgencias, ya que al principio el niño se negaba a soltarlo, pero al final pudieron separarlo y una doctora se quedó con el niño

Pasaron 5 horas, y la muchacha con el niño en brazos ya había parado de llorar y cuando le dieron pase, llevaron al niño a donde itachi, quien lo recibió con cariño como si fuera su hijo. Sasuke despertó poco a poco y abrazó a itachi

Itachi quiero irme a casa-pidió sasuke quedándose dormido de nuevo

"pobre sasuke, debió llorar todo el tiempo que no estuve con él"-pensó itachi

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta a itachi y se fueron a la casa directamente.

Así pasaron 3 meses y cuando konan volvió para buscar a sasuke se encontró con la escena más tierna. Un sasuke sonriendo encima de un itachi alegre, mientras este lo cargaba en su espalda andando por toda la casa como un caballo… sí, la escena más tierna

Ding-dong

Cuando itachi bajó a sasuke y fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era konan, le dijo a sasuke que fuera por sus cosas pero este al ver a su hermana no se movió porque ya sabía que significaba eso

Sasuke, me escuchaste? Ve por tus cosas-dijo itachi más preocupado que enojado

No quiero, no quiero-decía sasuke queriendo llorar y fue corriendo a abrazar a itachi, quien no entendía que estaba sucediendo

Sasuke, vamos. Tu hermana tiene que irse-dijo itachi acariciando la cabeza de sasuke

Itachi, creo que sasuke no quiere irse porque no quiere alejarse de ti-dijo konan-verdad, sasuke?

Sasuke asintió-ven conmigo

Sasuke, sabes que eso es imposible, pero no te preocupes podrás venirme a visitar cuando quieras y también podrás verme en mi trabajo-le dijo itachi y sasuke sonrió

De verdad?-preguntó sasuke

Sí-dijo itachi sonriendo

Y así sasuke se despidió de itachi para después irse con su hermana a la casa

Itachi sonrió "Jamás pensé que un niño podría cambiar mi vida en tan poco tiempo"-pensó itachi hasta no ver a sasuke y konan. Después cerró la puerta y en el piso se encontró con un lazo azul e itachi recordó la promesa que él y sasuke hicieron

Flashback

Me prometes que estarás conmigo en todo momento tanto en las buenas como en las malas?-preguntó sasuke e itachi sonrió ante lo dicho por el niño

Te lo prometo, y siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo itachi

Entonces este lazo azul indicará nuestra promesa entre hermanos-dijo sasuke

Como quieras, hermanito-dijo itachi juguetón

Te quiero itachi-dijo sasuke abrazando a itachi

Yo también-dijo itachi

End Flashback

Y nunca romperé esta promesa-dijo itachi y se fue a dormir

Fin


End file.
